Os he traido con la idea de hacer un fic
by Eiko Ayakashi
Summary: [Detrás de las cámaras]¿Como se hace un fic?¿Como se debate sobre la historia con los actores?¿Cuanto les pagamos?¿Cuanto sufrimos ls escritors?¿Como actuan fuera de los fic los personajes? Respuestas:AQUI ¡Cap 2 Arriba!
1. El principio y la llegada

(Un grupo de gente discute acaloradamente sentados en el suelo formando un corro, alguien sostiene una libreta)

Eiko- Buuff……….esto esta mal….muy mal…….u.u

Iluminación- Cierto…..no hay presupuesto para nada, ni para mantenernos a todos siquiera….

Eiko –Si….joe….que chungo…..

Cámara- (Suspira) No tenemos ni pa sillas…..u.u

Maquillaje- Por eso estamos sentados en el suelo……¬¬

Cámara- (Se levanta de golpe) ¿Me estas llamando tonta? (A voz de grito)

Maquillaje- Puede ser n.n

Cámara- (Levanta el puño amenazante) ¡YO TE…..!

Eiko- Ya vale ¿No?...A este paso no habrá fic…ToT (Suspiro general)

Vestuario- ¿Habrá que hacer algo no?

Efectos Especiales- ¿Qué te parece pedir limosna? (Se levanta del suelo y aparece disfrazado de mendigo)

Eiko- ¿Otra vez?...(Silencio tenso) ¡Que no tenemos dineros! ¿¡De donde a salio ese traje?

Efectos Especiales- Se lo cogí prestao a uno de los de verdad n.n (Vuelve a ocupar su puesto en el suelo)

Eiko- A bueno…..así pues si…..¿Por donde íbamos?

Vestuario- Por lo que íbamos a hacer

Eiko- (Mira la libreta entre sus manos) Haber…….debido a nuestro presupuesto, que es…….(Todos rebuscan en sus bolsillos) 20 tristes euros, dos botones y un caramelo rancio………hay que hacer recorte de plantilla u.u (Cara de horror por parte de todos)

Maquillaje- ¿¡COMO?

Eiko- Comiendo u.u……..es necesario (Busca con la mirada) ¿Dónde esta el de la musiquita?

Peluquería- ¿Musiquita? ¿o.o?

Eiko- Si…el de la musiquita de fondo……

_**Momento explicativo de la que graba**_

Cámara-(Se levanta y coge un folio) Ejem…..bien…..no es "la que graba" soy la técnica de cámaras ¬¬

Eiko- (Aparece detrás con un brazo en alto) ¡La que graba!

Cámara- (Carraspea para llamar la atención) Bueno…….a lo que íbamos, como no hay dineros, sustituiré mi pizarra habitual por un folio (Empieza a escribir en el folio) bueno el "de la musiquita" es el que pone banda sonora al fanfic

Eiko- ¡¡Esoeso! n.n

Cámara- (Carraspea nuevamente) ¡Deja de interrumpir! (Asesina con la mirada a Eiko, que se esconde detrás del corro de gente llorando) ¬¬ Bien……..es decir…….el que escribe canciones, las selecciona para determinados momentos y las pone en el fic para que este sea mas ameno

_**Fin del momento explicativo de la que graba**_

(Todos aplauden y la cámara arruga el folio, lo tira y saluda a su "público")

Peluquería- El de la banda sonora esta allí (Señala un rincón)……..ta viendo el telecupón……

Eiko- (Se levanta y lo señala) ¡¡JODER TIO! ¡Estamos en crisis! ¿¡No hay presupuesto y te pones a ver el telecupón?

Banda Sonora- Sssssshhhhhhh…………….calla…..

Eiko- ¿Hablábamos de recorte de plantilla verdad? (Todos asienten) ¬¬ Serás el primero al que despida……música podemos hacer con una botella de anís vacía y un tenedor n.n

Cámara- ¿Cómo en Navidad? (Todos asienten de nuevo)

Decorados- ¿Estas segura de que no hay mas presupuesto?

Eiko- (Se rebusca en los bolsillos)No…..no hay mas……habrá que prescindir de gente u.u………que difícil es esto…..pues……………vestuario (La chica se echa a llorar) Gomen T.T…..Que cada uno venga con ropa de su casa, también peluquería (También llora) Gomen, gomen…..Que cada cual se peine en su casa y……maquillaje……(Se levanta, se va, y al rato aparece con un extintor en las manos)

Maquillaje- ¡¡Te mato! ¡Tantos años trabajando juntas y vas y me echas! ¡¡No te lo perdono! (También acaba llorando)

Eiko- Jo…..Gomen…..pero tenéis que abandonar el fic…..aunque fuera os espera……¡¡Un magnifico Fiat punto!

Maquillaje, peluquería y vestuario- ¿¡¡De verdad? (Ahora lloran de emoción mientras dan saltos de alegría)

Eiko- No. No tenemos dineros pa gastarnos en coches, era para hacer mas ameno el despido n.nU (Las tres se tiran hacia Eiko provistas de escobas y fregonas)

(15 minutos mas tarde………….)

Eiko- ¡¡¡ME DUELE! (El grupo de "las tres" sale por la puerta, a un lado dejan las escobas y fregonas ya rotas)

Decorados- Pobrecillas…….

Eiko- ¿¡¡Y yo que? ToT

Decorados- ………………………….

Eiko- ¡¡Tu le distes las escobas! (Suena un crujido) ¡¡¡AAHHHH! ¡El codo! ¡¡Se me ha vuelto a salir!

Iluminación- Haber……ven que te lo vuelva a encajar de nuevo (Se acerca, se oye otro crujido, un grito y se vuelve a sentar)

Eiko- (Moviendo el codo) Vaya……..¿Como lo has hecho? O.o

("Las tres" se vuelven a asomar, carraspean y llaman la atención)

Decorados- Pobrecillas……..tantos años…….

Eiko- Es lo que tiene ser pobre U.U

Todos- Ssiiiiii……………U.U

Eiko-…….Sigamos la "propuesta ahorrativa"

Cámara- ¿Ahora llamamos así a los despidos? ¿o.o? (Todos se miran entre si y murmuran)

Eiko-………….¡YA VALE DE MURMULLOS!...ya no voy a despedir a nadie mas ¬¬….ahora vamos a buscar formas de ahorrar…..empecemos…..¿Decorados?

Decorados- ¿Si?

Eiko- Nada de madera de pino y pintura titanlux, a partir de ahora cartón y temperas (Se acerca a su oído y habla en voz baja) A ser posible, las robas de algún colegio……

Decorados- (También en voz queda) ¿Del mismo de siempre?...

Eiko- No, que hay ya te conocen (Se incorpora) sigamos (Alza la voz otra vez) no sillones, banquetas, que te las dan con los puntos del super….

Decorados- Si……ToT……

Eiko- u.u……..ejem……sigamos……Efectos especiales………

(Nadie responde)

Eiko- ¿Dónde esta ese desgraciado? ò.ó

Iluminación- Adivinando los números de los bombos de telecupon (Señala al rincón donde esta la tele)

Eiko- ¡¡Quieres venir de una vez!

E. Especiales- Me quedaban dos números solo para terminar…… T-T

Eiko- Bien……nada de usar ordenadores y lanzallamas….

Cámara- ¿Para que queremos un lanzallamas? ¿o.o?

Eiko- No se…..

Todos- o.o………………………

Eiko- Lo dicho, haces los efectos a la antigua……

E. Especiales- ¿Cómo es eso? O.o

Eiko- Pues…haces los rayos con hojas de aluminio por ejemplo……….y el lanzallamas

Cámara- ¡¡QUE MANIA CON EL LANZALLAMAS! (Todos le dan la razón)

Eiko- …………..Bien……..(Pasa del comentario) usas cerillas, y las acercas a la cámara para que parezcan mas grandes ¿ok?

E. Especiales- Que remedio……u.u

Eiko- Iluminación…… (Le dan el pésame)……¡¡Pero si no se le ha muerto nadie! ¡Estaos quietos ya de una puñetera vez! (Todos se apartan del de iluminación)……..¡¡Deja de jugar con las bombillas! (Las suelta)………bueno……..devuelve los focos de colores, forramos las bombillas con papel charol y……..

B. Sonora- ¡¡¡SOMOS RICOS!

Eiko- (Mirando la libreta) Claro que si ¬¬……esto lo hacemos para ahorrar un "poquito"

B. Sonora- ¡¡QUE NO! ¡QUE MA HA TOCAO EL PREMIO DEL TELECUPON! (Se pone a bailar)

Todos- ¡¡¡O.o!

B. Sonora- ¡Somos ricos! ¡Ya podemos hacer el fic!

(Se abrazan todos, bolean al de la banda sonora, que se cae por una ventana, se escuchan crujidos, pero aparece como si nada al poco tiempo para seguir celebrando la fiesta)

(Un mes más tarde)

Todos- ¡¡O.o! ¡Woooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Iluminación- Ta bonito…………

Cámara- Mucho………

Peluquería- Esta precioso

Vestuario- Mucho estilo

Maquillaje- Y bien decorado

Decorados- Gracias n.n

Eiko- (Señala con el bolígrafo) ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡WUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¿¡Que hacéis aquí?

Maquillaje- Ahora que si hay presupuesto, se nos puede pagar, así que….

Vestuario- Nos quedamos n.n

Eiko- (Susurrando y escribiendo algo en la libreta) Vaya un gasto tonto…..¬¬

"El grupo de las tres"- ¡¡Te hemos oído!

Eiko- n.nU

Apuntador- ¡Rápido! ¡¡Que vienen!

Eiko- ¿Y tu quien eres? ¬¬

Apuntador- El apuntador……

Eiko- ¿Desde cuando tenemos apuntador? ¿¡o.o?

E. Especiales- Desde que somos ricos n.n

B. Sonora- Ejem……….(Carraspea, casi se ahoga) desde que SOY rico….¬¬

E. Especiales- Pues eso…¬¬U

Eiko- (Con cara de empanamiento) Tenemos apuntador……………..Chachi n.n

(Las puertas se abren y aparece una banda de música que se coloca a ambos lados de la entrada y empiezan a tocar algo parecido al……¿Aserejé?...Entra Naruto y detrás una masa de gente con bolsas de plástico en la cabeza)

Naruto- ¡¡Ya he llegao! ¡Aquí esta el "number one"! (Empieza a bailar)

Eiko- Que desperdicio de presupuesto…..¬¬

B. Sonora- No, si no lo pagamos nosotros

Eiko- ¿A no? (Todos niegan con la cabeza) ¿Han sido ellos? (Todos asienten) ¿Qué bien tocan verdad? n.n (Todos caen al suelo)

Cámara- ¡¡Pero serás rata! ò.ó ¡Falsa! ¡Te gusta porque no lo pagamos nosotros!

Eiko- ¿Qué esperabas? ¬¬

Naruto- (Deja de bailar) ¡¡Pero prestad atención! ¡¡Que la banda cuesta una pasta leches!

Eiko- No haber la contratao imbécil ¬¬

Naruto- ¡¡Tu a mi no me llamas imbécil! (La apunta con el dedo)

Eiko- No haber la contratao estúpido ¬¬

Naruto- ¡¡AAHHHHHGGGGG! ¡Me pones negro! ¡Y siquiera te conozco! (Sigue apuntando con el dedo)

Eiko- Baja el dedo niño ¬¬

Naruto- No me digas niño ò.ó

Eiko- Baja el dedo niña ¬¬

Naruto- ¡¡AAHGG! ¡TE ODIO!

Eiko- (Se acerca a uno de los de la banda de música) ¿Quiénes son los de las bolsas? o.o (Los señala)

Naruto- ¡NO ME IGNORES!

…………………………………..(Silencio en el que la gente pasa de Naruto olímpicamente)

Naruto- Son el resto del reparto ¬¬ (Señala la gente con las bolsas)

Eiko- (Se acerca a ellos) ô.o……haber…….

(Las personas se quitan las bolsas)

Eiko- Uhg……..(Tic nervioso del ojo)…….etto……¡¡AAAAAHHHH! ¡¡AAAHHHHGGGGG! ¡¡Maquillaje! ¡¡Maquillaje por dios! (Vienen las chicas y empiezan a maquillarla) ¡¡AH! ¡A mi no! ¡¡A ELLOS! (Señala el grupo de gente)…..que horror…..(Se tapa la cara con las manos y empieza a tamblar)….

Cámara- Le causara un trauma…….u.u

Iluminación- Cierto…..tantos años y no se acostumbra a ver a los actores sin maquillaje…….u.u

Decorados- La verdad es que impacta un poco…….n.nU (Asienten)

Eiko- ¿Y-ya? ó.ò (Entreabre los dedos para ver)

Maquillaje- ¡Terminamos! (Se aparta y deja ver a los actores)

Eiko- Así esta mejor…….gracias Juicy-chan n.n (Todos asienten)

Decorados- ¿Juicy-chan? ¿o.o?

Eiko- Si…..Como hay presupuesto os he puesto nombres n.n (Empiezan a hablar entre ellos)

Actores- ¡¡Los protagonistas somos NOSOTROS! Ò.ó

Eiko- (Deja de hablar) Claro, claro……..¡¡Bienvenidos! os he llamado con la idea de hacer un fic, empecemos con los preparativos n.n (Todos los técnicos van a sus sitios) Tomen asiento por favor

(Todos se sientan)


	2. ¡Epilepsia!¡Casino!¡Un pésimo comienzo!

Eiko- Como iba diciendo hace……..no se….ya no me acuerdo…la cuestión es que os he traído para que hagáis algo de provecho y (Ruido estridente) ¡Joder¿¡Que habéis roto ya? (Gira la cabeza) ¡NARUTO! ò.ó ¡Tate quieto de una vez!...(Nuevo ruido) ¡Que te estés quieto de una puñetera vez¡Me cago en los tontos!

Naruto- ¿Qué culpa tiene Sasuke?...(Silencio tonto. Por el centro pasa una rosa del desierto)

Sasuke- ¡YO TE HAGO UNA CARA NUEVA! (Se abalanza sobre Naruto. Sakura lo sujeta)

Sakura- ¡NO¡SASUKE DETENTE!

Naruto- Sakura-chan……. (Apunto de echarse a llorar) ¿Te preocupabas por mi? (Naruto se acerca a ella de rodillas y le coge las manos, todos los rodean, en el fondo aparece un restaurante lleno de gente)

Eiko- Que bonito es ser rico……… (Mirando el fondo, la gente y todo lo que había puesto el de los efectos especiales) Jo…..que bien que tá quedao Albertinho…...(Ambos se miran)………¿Y tu porque te llamas así?

Naruto- (Se levanta y los señala) ¡Quieres no entretener al personal¡Que es mi momento de gloria!

Eiko- ¬¬……….buuueeeeeeeeeno……….(Vuelve al grupo de gente y Naruto a arrodillarse de nuevo)

Naruto- ¿Dónde nos quedamos¡AH!...vale…….Sakura……yo….. (Sakura suelta las manos de Naruto y se dirige corriendo hacia Sasuke)

Sakura- Si le pegas…….podrías destrozarte las manos…..(Naruto cae al suelo de cabeza abriéndose una brecha, viene el 061 y se lo lleva)

Hinata- ¡Iremos a visitarte Narutin! (Despidiéndose con un pañuelo)

Ino- ¡SAKURA¡¡CACHO GUAAAARRAAAAAA¡NO TOQUES A MI SASUKE-KUN! ò.ó (De vete tu a saber donde saca un martillo de 500 toneladas y le aplasta la cabeza a Sakura, Sasuke se aparta para que no le de)

Sakura- ¡Sasuke-kun! (El martillo llega a su destino y le revienta la cabeza a Sakura)

Eiko- (Gritándole a Ino) ¡QUE TE CREES QUE HACES¿¡TU SABES LO QUE CUESTA SACAR LA SANRE DE LAS PAREDES? Ò.ó

Naruto- ¡Yo quiero ser el prota!

Eiko- ¿Oo¿¡Y tu de donde sales?

Naruto- Me han traio ellos, que gente mas apañá n.n (Los del 061 se van)

Eiko- Bueno…….tomen asiento….otra vez…u.u……..¡Que alguien me limpie las paredes esas!

Sasuke-Yo quiero un fic donde mate a mi hermano (Se levanta con sonrisa sádica) ¡WUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Itachi- Estoy aquí lerdo……¬¬

Sakura- ¡Yo quiero uno donde me casi con Sasuke-kun! o (Con estrellitas en las ojos. Ino le pasa la mano por delante, pero no reacciona, le quita las estrellitas de los ojos, pero tiene otras de otro color)

Eiko- ¿Tu no te habías muerto? O.o

Sakura- He resucitado n.n

Sasuke- ¡NI HABLAR! ò.ó ¡NO SE CASA CONMIGO!

Eiko- ¿Por qué no? ¬¬

Sasuke- ¡QUE NO! (Sakura y Eiko cuchichean)

Eiko-¡Hecho¡Te casaras con Sasuke! (Sakura le da un fajo de billetes a Eiko. Sasuke se echa a llorar) Total…yo pensaba darte una muerte lenta y dolorosa, pero eso es mejor que la mayor de las torturas n.n (Todos asienten)

Sasuke- ¡No te dejes comprar! ò.ó (Reflexiona) ¿Si te doy el doble no me caso¿o.o?

Eiko- ¡Hecho! n.n (Sasuke le da otro fajo más grande)

Sakura- ¡TRAIDORA! Ò.ó (Señalándola con el dedo)

Todos- u.uU……..

Naruto- (Subiendo a un escenario que había salio gracias al señor de efectos especiales) ¡QUE YO SOY EL PROTA!

Eiko- (Contando dinero) Que si Naruto…..que si…..que te creemos….

Naruto- ¡Pues eso! (Pose triunfal)

Sasuke- Inocentón…..¬o¬

Naruto- ¡Que dices Sasuke-bastardo?

Eiko- No grites que pierdo la cuenta…¬¬ (Apunta algo en la libreta)

Sasuke- Lo que has oído….

Naruto- No, no le he oído, esta mañana no me lavao las orejas (Le roba el boli a Eiko y se hurga con el en las orejas)

Eiko- ¡Quiero otro boli!

Sakura- ¡GUARRO!

Naruto- (Sigue hurgándose) ¿Decíaaasss? (Volviéndose hacia Sakura)

Sakura- ¡GUARRO!

Eiko- ¡Y MI BOLI?

Gai- Ya hasta se parece a Kakashi…..ToT ¡Le has enseñado bien!

Kakashi- ¿Decías? ô.o

Gai- ¡Siempre hace lo mismo! ToT

Lee- No se preocupe Gai-sensei….

Gai- Lee…..ToT

Lee- Gai-sensei…..

Gai- Lee……

Lee- Gai-sensei….. (Aparece una puesta de sol y un campo de flores, los dos corren a abrazarse)

Eiko- ¿Están liados? Ô.o

Tenten- Esta en proceso de investigación……n.n

Eiko- (Asiente con la cabeza) Me mantenéis informada….

Tenten- ¡Claro! Oye……

Eiko- ¿Si?

Tenten- n/n ¿Podemos Neji y yo ser los protas del fic?

Eiko- No se…..deberíamos sacar el fic entre todos…….(Tenten saca un fajo de billetes y lo balancea ante Eiko, que lo coge) ¡Hecho¿De que quieres el fic¿Romance¿Aventura¿Drama¿Qué haya lemon?...

Tenten- De todo un poco n.n

Sakura- ¡TRAIDORA¡¡VENDIA! (Tenten saca un kunai y le atraviesa la cabeza a Sakura)

Tenten- ¿Tu a lo tuyo eh?...n.n

Temari- ¡Yo seré la prota! n0n

Naruto- ¡QUE EL PROTA SOY YO! Ò.ó

Konohamaru- Ha dicho

(Los personajes empiezan a pelear sobre quien será el protagonista, se forma una gran nube de polvo, mientras Eiko trata de echar a Konohamaru)

Gaara- El protagonista seré yo (Con voz lúgubre)

Konohamaru- Ha dicho

Eiko- ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME DISIPE LA NUBE DE HUMO ESTA¡¡ALBERTINHO TAS PASAO TRES PUEBLOS! (Albertinho "efectos especiales" esta repanchingao en una butaca escuchando Bon Jovi a todo volumen mientras pulsa todos los botones)

Técnicos- u.uU….

(Llegan dos personas vestidas de negro que barren la nube de humo y la esconden debajo de la alfombra)

Eiko- Así mejor……¡CRIO FUERA! (Dirigiéndose a Konohamaru)

Konohamaru- ¡NO QUIERO!

Eiko- ¡QUE TE VAYAS¡¡INCORDIO!

Konohamaru- (Le saca la lengua) ¡QUE TE DEN!

Eiko- ¡MOCOSO ESTUPIDO! (Sale corriendo detrás de él)

Naruto- ¡QUE ME PRESTEIS ATENCIÒN! ÒoÓ

(Ya son tres los que corren)

Sakura- ¡NARUTO¡No hagas el bastardo!

(Ya son cuatro)

Lee- ¡SAKURITA¡Voy en tu rescate!

(Cinco)

Gai- ¡LEE¡No dejes que la llama de la juventud se extinga!

(Todos se paran)

Eiko- ¿A que vino eso? Ô.o

Naruto- ¡Que tendrá que ver la juventud!

Sakura- ¡LEE¡Deja de sobarme! (Le da un capón, pero Lee sigue en sus quince)

Lee- ¡SAKURITA¡Eres tan vital¡La llama de tu juventud iluminara a todos con su resplandor!

Sakura- ¡QUE ME DEJES!

Konohamaru- ¡EIKO-BAKA!

Eiko- ¡AAAHHHHGGG¡COMO TE COJA TE ARRANCO LAS ENTRAÑAS Y SE LAS DOY A CHOUJI! ÒoÓ

Chouji- ¡Entrañas¡Ven aquí niño sano! n0n

(Todos empiezan a correr de nuevo, ya son siete)

Ino- ¡CHOUJI¡Ven aquí¡Recuerda que estas de dietaaaaaaaaa!

(Ocho)

Shikamaru- Que rollo…….

(Nueve)

Temari- ¡SHIIIIKAAAAAA! n0n

(Diez)

Kankuro- (Encabeza la fila de perseguidores-perseguidos) ¡COOOOOONNNNGAAAAA!

Todos- ¡La conga……..de Jalisco……..!

(Cae confeti del techo y se encienden focos de colores, Kiba sufre un ataque de epilepsia gracias a los focos y las luces)

Hinata- ¿Tá muerto? (Le toma el pulso) Nop…..tá vivoz…..pero...ezta...en pézimaz...condichionezz...

Shino- ¿Estas borracha? ô.o

Hinata- ¿Yop? Que vaaaaaaaaaaaa…………………..oyez, deja de movertez……..¡táte quieto coño! (Se cae de boca al suelo)

Eiko- ¡NOOOO¡SE ME MUEREN LOS PROTAGONISTAS DE MI FIC¡TANTO SUFIRMIENTO, TANTO TRABAJAR PARA CONSEGUIR DINERO, Y AHORA NADA! ToT

Mochi-chan (Cámara)- Eso…..que la lotería que la tocao a este no a tenio ná que ver…….¬¬ (Señala al de la Banda Sonora, es decir, Jesse-Kun, que si, que es un tío…….)

Shino- No está muerta……esta borracha…….anda durmiendo la mona……..

Eiko- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO¡HE CONTRATAO A UNOS ALCOHOLICOS PÁ HACER MI FIC¡QUE DESGRACIA!

Sasuke- ¡No somos unos alcohólicos!

Eiko- Mucho llevabas ya sin hablar tú….¬¬

Sakura- ¡SASUKE-KUN!

Eiko- ¡A ti no te había atravesao la cabeza Tenten? Ô.o

Sakura- ¡Soy inmortal¡WUAHAHAHA!

Ino- ¡Tonta es lo que eres! ¬¬

Naruto- ¡Sasuke-Baka!

Sasuke- ¡Serás…!

Naruto- ¡20 euros a que pierde Sakura!

(En otro rincón del recinto)

Kankuro- ¡Quien se pimplao mi botella de vodka?

Hinata- (Se levanta) ¡DOCE CAZCABELEZ LLEVA MIIIII BURROZ…….!

Shino- Caballo……u.uU

Hinata- ¡MIIII CABALLOZ….POR LA AUTOVIIIIIAAAAAAZ……!

Shino- Carretera…….u.uUu

Hinata- ¡POR LA CARRETEEEEERAZ!

Temari- (Señalando a Hinata) Esta…¬¬U

Hinata- ¡TEMARI¡¡AMIGAZ¿¡Como andamoz?

Temari- ¡NI TE ME ACERQUES¡QUE MAN DICHO QUE LA ESTUPIDEZ SE CONTAGIA! o

(Aparece Sakura volando por los aires y aterriza encima de Hinata)

Ino- ¡Muy bien¡¡Hinata¡¡Muéstrale tu ataque mordisco!

Hinata- ¡SI BUANA! (Le muerde, Sakura grita, aparece Akamaru, se sube a una silla y empieza a aullar)

Shino- ¿Qué dice¿o.o?

Kiba- Dice que: 1-Tengo Hambre 2-¡Que coño hace esta? 3-¿Kiba….tu no estabas muerto?...¡NOOOOO¡YO NO ESTABA MUERTO¡QUE SOY EPILEPTICO! (Coge a Akamaru y empieza a estrangularlo)

Kankuro- ¿Epieléptico¿ô.o?

Kiba- ¡EPILEPTICO!

_**Momento explicativo de la que…..**_

Mochi-chan- ¡Que tengo nombre¡Que no soy "la que graba"!

_**Graba…..**_

Mochi-chan- Me vengaré de vosotros…ò.ó

Eiko-Que si, que si……que expliques ya…..que no tenemos to el día…….¬¬

Juicy-chan (Maquillaje)- Técnicamente si lo tenemos……..

Mochi-chan- ¡No me interrumpáis! ÒoÓ

Kankuro- ¡Eso¡Que yo quiero saber que es "Epieleptico"

Kiba- ¡Epiléptico!

Kankuro- Eso he dicho……"epieleptico" n.n

Kiba- ¬¬

Mochi-chan- ¡YA VALE! (Los apalea a todos y, tras despejar el terreno, comienza a hablar) Ejem……….(Carraspea)……..¬¬ ¡Ejem!...(Carraspea mas fuerte) ¡ALBERTINHO COÑO¡Que despliegues los útiles! Ò.ó

Albertinho- (Se cae de la butaca) ¡VAAAAAA! (Pulsa unos botones y delante de Mochi-chan se despliega una pizarra y aparece una clase de instituto, con todos sentados en las mesas)

Mochi-chan- ¡Mejor! n.n (Escribe en la gran pizarra) Veamos, "Epiléptico" es aquella persona que sufre una enfermedades el sistema nervioso que se manifiesta mediante convulsiones y perdida de conciencia, generalmente les altera el sistema nervioso las fuertes luces y el fuerte sonido

(Desaparece la clase, la pizarra, las mesas, sillas y demás…..)

**_Fin del momento explicativo de la que……._**(Mochi-chan saca un hacha y mira a todos con cara de maniaca) **_de Mochi-chan_**

Mochi-chan- ¿Ves como no es tan difícil? n.n

Todos- ¬¬Uu……

Eiko- ¡Vamos a ponernos serios! ò.ó

Gaara- He dicho que quiero ser protagonista……..(Voz lúgubre)

Eiko- ¡Vamos a discutir eso! (Se meten en una habitación, se escucha un cerrojo echarse)

Neji- ¿Y ahora que?

Tenten- ¿Tu de donde sales¿O.o?

Neji- Llevo aquí todo el rato……….¬¬

Tenten- Es que como no hablas………(A modo de disculpa)

Temari- ¿Esperamos? o.o

Hinata- ¿Bebemoz? o.o

Temari- ¿Ya has soltado a Sakura? (Hinata asiente, señala con el dedo, Sakura esta tirá en el suelo con múltiples bocaos)

Naruto- ¡JA¡¡Ha perdio¡¡SASUKITO¡¡MIS 20 EUROS! (Sasuke se esconde y Naruto va a buscarlo)

Hinata- ¿Qué andabamoz diciendoz?

Kankuro- ¡A jugar! (Todo se transforma en un casino, Kankuro es el "Barman" y Temari hace de Banca, todos se sientan encima)

Temari- ¡La banca¡¡Pero de dineros!

Todos- ¡Haber especificao…….! ¬¬

Shino- ¿Qué…..que es esto?...o/o

Todos- (Cuchichean) "Si…ya sabemos que es un poco lerdo….." "¿Quién se lo explica?" "Kurenai….tu eres su maestra, es tu deber" "Que remedio……u.u"

Kurenai-Esto es un casino cariño……..un lugar donde se viene a…..

Kiba- ¡APOSTAR Y JUGAR!

Kankuro- ¿A ti no te alteraban las luces¿o.o?

Kiba- Uso gafas…..Made in Shino (Las señala y pone una pose "cool")

Kankuro- ¡Aaaaah!

Kurenai- n.nUu…..

Asuma- ¡ME HA TOCAO EL PREMIO!

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Asuma- No….no me a tocao….falsa alarma……..u.u

Gai- ¡KAKASHI¡Te reto a ver quien gana más dineros!

Kakashi- ¿Decías?...Es que estaba recogiendo el premio gordo n.n

Gai- ¡NOOOOO¿¡POR QUE¡Esto es injusto! ToT

Neji- ¿Hay que esperar a que salgan esos dos?...¬¬ (Señala la puerta donde se habían metido Eiko y Gaara)

Tenten- Eso parece n.n

Neji- Pues a esperar………….

(Se ponen a jugar, todo el mundo juega, Naruto persigue a Sasuke, Sakura está por ahí tirá hecha unos zorros etc…..)


End file.
